


Heritage

by beren



Series: Heritage Series [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav ends up in the middle of something he was never supposed to know about which has some rather unexpected consequences. Will he be able to get past it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+threesome/moresome), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+short+fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:+creature+fic), [pairing: th - bill/tom/gustav](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/tom/gustav), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17), [series: heritage](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/series:+heritage)  
  
---|---  
  
Playing the PS2 against Bill was usually a laugh and Gustav was enjoying it until he began to feel a familiar sensation run up his spine. The problem was that he didn't usually associate arousal with killing demons on a games console. For a while he tried to ignore it, hoping that he was imagining it, but, when they both died spectacularly at the end of the level, he slowly put the controller on the table. Bill was laughing even though they had just been pounded by the end of level baddy and Gustav made himself turn and look at his friend.

Bill hadn't done his hair yet, it was tucked behind his friend's ears to keep it out of the way and Gustav found his eyes zeroing in, surprised by what he saw. The top of Bill's ears were gently curving upwards into soft points and Bill's skin was paler than usual. There was a sort of ethereal glow to his friend that was like a candle flame to a moth and Gustav found himself leaning towards Bill without his conscious consent.

Loud swearing from further down the bus broke him out of his partial trance and then Tom was charging through the door, slamming it behind him and turning the lock.

"Bill, we've got trouble," Tom announced shortly in what Gustav thought was a very lovely sounding voice.

Gustav saw Bill look at his twin and made the mistake of doing the same thing; Tom wasn't wearing his hat or sweatband and where Tom's dreads were pulled back, gently pointed ears were also visible. Gustav felt as if there was a tangible force pulling him towards the twins and it was very hard to hold himself in place.

"Of fuck," Bill said, reaching up and touching his ears as if to see if it was true.

Gustav only just managed to stop himself sighing as Bill's black hair shimmered in the light. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite as beautiful as Bill and Tom next to each other. The way they complimented each other was just magnificent and he couldn't have looked away if his life depended on it.

"Oh shit," Tom said looking directly at him, "you've got Gustav."

When Bill looked at him he smiled dreamily, since he had both of their attentions.

"No, no, no, no, no," Bill said rapidly, "this cannot be happening. The blue moon isn't until next month, why is this happening now?"

"Mum said there might be effects," Tom replied, still looking at Gustav intently.

"But she never mentioned this," Bill protested.

Tom moved away from Bill to the other side of the bus and Gustav frowned; he preferred them together. It was more difficult to keep looking from one twin to the other.

"Uh-oh," Bill said concentrating on him again. "I think you've got him too."

"Shit," Tom seemed to be in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" Bill asked and Gustav barely noticed how worried Bill sounded, because he was so enamoured of Bill's voice.

Bill's voice was slightly higher than Tom's and when they spoke together they blended magically.

"He's enchanted," Tom said, moving back beside Bill, which made Gustav smile again.

"I can see that," Bill said with a frown, "but what are we going to do about it?"

Tom looked awkward, which Gustav thought was adorable.

"There's only one way to break a Fey enchantment," Tom pointed out.

Bill appeared kind of scandalised, which Gustav also thought was adorable.

"We can't do that to Gustav," Bill said, sounding scandalised now as well as looking it.

Tom put his hands on his hips and Gustav found himself moving forward slightly as if the gesture was an invitation.

"We don't have a choice," Tom said, not looking quite as worried as Bill, but then Gustav knew Tom never did.

"Tom, there has to be another way," Bill protested and Gustav really didn't care as long as they kept gazing at him.

"Look at him, Bill," Tom said in a firm tone that made Gustav shiver, "he's too far gone. Mum was very clear on the one and only thing that'll break the enchantment."

"But.."

"No buts," Tom replied, "we can redo the glamours later, but we have to fix Gustav first."

"And what if it happens again?" Bill asked and seemed to be annoyed. "We can't go around molesting everyone."

Tom shook his head and Bill turned to his twin.

"We'll use stronger glamours," Tom decided with a resolute tone, "but right now we need to deal with this."

Bill didn't look pleased, but eventually nodded and, when Bill looked back at him, Gustav found himself grinning again; he liked it when Bill looked at him.

"He's never going to forgive us," Bill said mournfully and Gustav really wanted to wipe his friend's frown away.

"It's not exactly our fault," Tom replied and Gustav nodded in agreement; not that he knew what wasn't the twins' fault. "It's not as if we tried to enchant him; it was an accident."

Bill frowned and shook his head and Gustav did sigh as Bill's hair shimmered this time.

"It'll have to be both of us," Bill said in a resigned tone, "since we've both enticed him. I just hope he'll talk to us after this is over."

"Yeah," Tom said, moving away from Bill and sliding down the other side of the table and round to the other side of Gustav.

When Bill shimmied up beside him as well, he decided that this made him very happy, even if it was difficult to look at both twins at the same time. He looked into Bill's eyes as his friend placed a gentle hand on his thigh and it was almost as if Bill's eyes were glowing gold behind the deep drown.

"Sorry," Bill said quietly and then leant it, kissing him lightly on the lips.

The electricity running up his spine almost took his mind away as he moved into the kiss, moaning quietly. As it turned out, Bill was an incredible kisser and Gustav wanted to melt into the touch, but he found him face being turned away as long fingers took hold of his chin. Then he was kissing Tom instead and it was different, but the same. Tom was more forceful than Bill, but the electricity through his nerves was identical.

When he felt his t-shirt being lifted, he shifted to make it easier without breaking contact with Tom. Clever fingers made their way up his chest and he all but purred into the kiss. When Tom broke away and started kissing his neck, all he could do was let it happen, because he had no idea which way to turn. Tom nuzzled and kissed his neck and he felt his t-shirt being pushed up about as far as it would go and a tongue stud was employed on one nipple while the other was assaulted by fingertips.

In his wildest dreams he had never imagined that Bill would know how to use the tongue stud so well.

"Oh god," Gustav moaned as the twins started to take him apart.

This was everything he had seen in their beautiful eyes and more.

"Just relax," Tom whispered in his ear, "we've got you."

He was floating in a haze of arousal and he had no intention of doing anything but let the twins have their way. If they stopped touching him now he thought he might die. When fingers released the button on his shorts and then pushed down the zip, he lifted his hips to allow the material to be moved out of the way. He was rather pleased when a hand took either side of his shorts and his underwear and removed both at the same time. He was dimly aware that one of the hands belonged to Tom and one to Bill and that the two were working in perfect harmony, but he didn't have enough brain power to really admire the synchronicity.

Tom began nibbling on his ear and Bill was still gently assaulting his nipples and, when one hand took hold of his cock and another began stroking his balls, he arched off the seat into the touches. He didn't remember ever being as stimulated, but then he could barely remember his name at that moment. If they kept doing that, he wasn't going to last for long and he tried to tell them, but no coherent words would come out of his mouth.

Long nails traced light patterns over his balls and he knew that had to be Bill's hand and there were definitely calluses on the fingers playing with the head of his cock, which had to be Tom's. He had thought he was hard after just seeing the twins, but now he felt like he was going to die if something didn't release the pressure soon. He lost all track of time as Bill and Tom brought him closer and closer to orgasm and he didn't know if it had been a minute or an hour when he finally bucked up, screamed into the mouth that was suddenly attached to his, muffling the sound, and then everything went away in bright light.

====

Gustav opened his eyes slowly and found himself leaning against the side of the bus at the end of one of the padded benches. He felt relaxed and content until his brain caught up with the fact that Bill and Tom were both sitting on the other side of the bus looking at him with worried expressions. He looked down at himself as his last memories became clear and found that he was fully clothed and for a brief moment he thought he might have been dreaming, but his clothes didn't feel quite right, as if he hadn't helped straighten them. The twins were looking normal now, but they were also looking nervous.

"Did that happen?" he asked slowly, unable to shake the doubt even though all the evidence was adding up in his head.

Bill nodded slowly.

"It happened," Tom said in confirmation and Gustav was at least grateful that the twins seemed to be being upfront.

He remembered the whole thing and he remembered what had been said even though it was as if he had been a completely different person. It put so many questions into his head that he wasn't sure what to ask or what to say.

"You're ..." he didn't quite know how to say it, how did you ask two of your best friends if they were human.

"Not quite human," Tom finished for him which made him very glad.

"I heard you say something about Fey," he said slowly, leaving the other rather outraged thoughts flying around his head for later, "I've never heard of Fey."

"Fairies," Bill said quickly, "or Sidhe, there are lots of different names, depending where you are in the world. Mum's full Fey, we're half and there's a blue moon coming up which messes with our magic."

"Magic," Gustav repeated the word, because he was having trouble dealing with it.

If he hadn't just sat there and had his wits addled by who knew what he would never have believed it was remotely possible. At the core he was a practical person and this just didn't make sense.

"Magic," Tom repeated with a nod.

"We don't have that much yet," Bill said, speaking rapidly like their lead singer sometimes did in interviews when he was nervous, "just enough to hold the glamours in place so we look normal and don't affect those around us. Mum says we'll get more as we get older."

Gustav's mind stalled on the 'affect' part of the conversation.

"About the affecting," he said slowly, "what happened?"

"A revealed Fey has power over a human," Tom took up speaking as Bill blushed a lovely shade of red. "It's a throw back to when Fey needed humans to breed, or at least that's what Mum said. Two Fey used to need a human to conceive, that's not true anymore, but the power is still there. Because of the blue moon our glamours fell so you got the brunt of our powers."

That sounded vaguely sensible if he accepted the fact that magic and fairies existed.

"And your solution was to..." he couldn't help blushing as he remembered the overwhelming pleasure of the twin's ministrations.

"It was the only way," Bill told him, interrupting him and speaking even faster than before; "the power of the enchantment only ends when the person enchanted has ... umm ..."

"Come," Tom finished, ever the more blunt of the two. "If we could have released you any other way we would have."

"But we couldn't," Bill said, looking down, obviously embarrassed, "sorry."

Gustav looked at his two friends, both of whom looked very anxious and he could almost feel the remorse, especially from Bill. He was sitting there feeling outraged when it began to occur to him that he had actually enjoyed himself. Yes it was weird, yes it hadn't been his conscious choice, but until his brain had caught up with his awakening body he had been feeling relaxed and content.

It was difficult to resolve, because the two views were at such odds. He knew for a fact that Bill and Tom would never have just taken advantage of him; they had had each others' backs for far too long for that. Which meant that this whole thing had been an accident.

Thinking about it, he realised he could continue to feel outraged and possibly wreck the band, or he could accept that this had happened, accept that he had liked it and move on. The bigger picture really was that Bill and Tom, were a race that most people thought were legend. That was kind of amazing and he let himself dwell on that instead. Ever philosophical about certain things he made up his mind.

"Tell me more about the Fey," he said leaning forward.

Bill looked completely amazed and so did Tom for about a second and then the older twin raised an eyebrow. Gustav just looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows back.

"There are only a few thousand full Fey in the world," Tom began speaking and Gustav was pretty sure they understood each other even though Bill look completely bewildered, "and our mum is one of them..."

Gustav put his arms on the table and settled down to listen; he expected this to be even more interesting than the morning so far.

**The End**


End file.
